


Rust Blood

by ceisadilla



Series: The Blood of Our Ancestors [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 13:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceisadilla/pseuds/ceisadilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was born Damara. She died a Demoness, his Handmaid</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rust Blood

She had potential.  
She could have fought alongside the Summoner. That was her dream. To be the Disciple to his Signless. Damara was born a Rust blood, filled with hope, happiness, and dreams. She spent her life wishing for the death that was eventually brought upon her.   
She didn't go through the trials of the grub caverns. In place of a lusus stood a Guardian, with a white suit, a white, faceless head, and a green home. He raised her to serve.

She was 6 sweeps old when she used the dual wands to kill herself. Thrust into the outlets, her skin and flesh burned with electrical surge. The electric was shut off. She stabbed them into the Guardian's skull. He took away the air she needed. 

She was 6 sweeps old when a Space Hero tore her guardian apart. Her flight to freedom ended with the arrival of her master. The time had come to serve. Damara's name was lost to her title. The Handmaid. The title was lost behind a name borne from the terror of her own people. The Demoness.

Death was what she knew. The wands she had used when attempting to end her life were now for the purpose of taking the lives of any troll the master wanted dead. Her powers of Time could take her anywhere in Alternian history to destroy life.

Through strobing eyes she saw her race. She saw the Signless give his last sermon. She saw Redglare hung at her own gallows. She saw the Summoner bringing death to his matesprit, and death being brought to him. She watched as Her Imperious Condescension held her Psiionic as his body was torn by the Vast Glub. She watched a young girl die at the hands of her unknowing matesprit.   
And she witnessed endless faces contort with horror when she appeared before them and raised her wands like dual batons, conducting the death of a troll she would never know.

He called her to a golden ship, where she met the Condesce, and her terrible smile. The message was clear. Kill or be killed. The answer was clear. Be killed.

Three golden prongs splattered rust across a golden deck. The Handmaid fell with a smile, embracing her death.

Damara was born a rust blood, far from home. She brought death to all but the one she wished death upon.  
Herself.


End file.
